The present invention relates to garments that can be worn on the lower half of a person's body.
Several types of garments are well known that cover a person's body below the waist but do not cover all of the person's legs. One example is short pants (referred to in this patent as "shorts"), which typically cover part but not all of the person's legs above the knee. Another example is "skorts," which are similar to shorts but with a flap across the front to create an exterior appearance somewhat similar to a skirt.
Shorts and skorts usually have a vertical fly in front. The fly is usually closed by a zipper and/or buttons. The use of a zipper or buttons may in some instances be undesirable, because of the possibility of a mechanical failure (such as a broken or lost button, or a broken zipper), or difficulty in manipulation in certain situations. Therefore, a need exists for improved shorts-like garments which allow free movement of a person's legs, but avoid the need for zippers or buttons.